


Full Moon

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [9]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe enjoys the moon light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

They sat together holding hands on the balcony and watched the moon rise over the valley and illuminate the front lawn of their bed and breakfast. She'd taken his cell phone when he arrived and hid it so the whole weekend there had been no phones, no television, nothing to interrupt their peacefulness. They had driven up and over the Monoshee pass, ridden the car ferry, soaked in the hot springs at Nakusp and at night they laid in their king size bed with the doors and windows open and listened to the wind in the tall pines. Joe couldn't remember a moment in time where he felt more content than he did at that minute. He almost hated to go back to the real world tomorrow. He knew he had to but he didn't want the questions he knew would come about his trip and where he went when he did return home. But for now he'd pull a Scarlett O'Hara and think about it when tomorrow came for the moment he'd enjoy the night and the moonlight with her by his side.


End file.
